Six
Six is the ninth story mission in Destiny 2. Objectives Transcript The Cistern, Nessus Ghost: Failsafe, we are at your coordinates. Cayde is stuck inside the Vex portal system. Can you help us find the power source so that we can him out? Failsafe: Oh yes! By locating the original Vex teleporter the Cayde Unit used, you can shut down the loop and free him. I can guide you there. Ghost: OK. So we find this Vex teleporter and shut it down. Easy. Pools of Luminance, Nessus Ghost: Ew. This looks like the stuff inside the Vex. Failsafe: It's called Radiolaria. You know, mind fluid! Ghost: Ikora says it's an organic compound, which means the Vex are not pure robot. THE GUARDIAN DESTROY A GROUP OF HARPIES Ghost: What could have possibly brought Cayde to Nessus? Failsafe: I know the answer! Ghost: One: stop listening in on us. Two: ... what's the answer? Failsafe: He asked me not to tell anyone! THE GUARDIAN CONTINUES NAVIGATING THROUGH THE POOLS OF LUMINANCE Failsafe: Warning! Vex threat detected! They are blocking your path to the Cayde Unit's teleporter. You will have to eliminate them. THE GUARDIAN DESTROYS ALL THE VEX Failsafe: I thought your wholesale destruction of the Vex would make me miss my captain and crew less. Ghost: Did it? Failsafe: It did not. THE GUARDIAN EMERGES INTO A CIRCULAR ROOM WITH TWO STATUES AND MACHINERY IN THE MIDDLE Ghost: This is the Vex teleporter? Failsafe: Yes! The Cayde-6 will want it. You should pick it up! THE GUARDIAN DEACTIVATES AND PICKS UP THE DEVICE Cayde-6: Take that you scrap heap! I'm out, baby! Out! Woo! Ghost: Cayde! Where are you? Cayde-6: Hey! You did it! You got me out! Ha! Hahha… And… wh-where- where am I? Failsafe: Cayde Unit, you are near the remains of my reactor core. Welcome to the Exodus Black. Where all your dreams come true. THE GUARDIAN STARTS TO HEAD BACK TO THE SURFACE OF NESSUS TO MEET UP WITH CAYDE-6 Cayde-6: Seems like you met my new friends, Failsafe and her evil twin, Failsafe. Ghost: Which is the evil one? Failsafe: If I had feelings, they would be hurt! The Cistern, Nessus Cayde-6: Uh oh. The Fallen's got the Vex in a tizzy, and by tizzy I mean murderous rampage. I'll hunker down in the Exodus Black. Failsafe: Here? But my hull is in 108 pieces. Decks 1 through 20 are buried. And my coolant system… Ugh… I am a mess. Cayde-6: Oh, we know, Failsafe. We know. Failsafe: Intruder alert! Cayde-6: It's me! It's- It's "the Cayde Unit"? Failsafe: False. I mean, true. But you are attracting large numbers of Fallen to my position. Cayde-6: Dagnabbit! Failsafe, they're shootin' at me! Failsafe: Then I advise you not get shot. Glade of Echoes, Nessus Ghost: I was hoping the Fallen and Vex would finish each other off on Venus. Cayde-6: But then you'd miss all the fun! THE GUARDIAN SPOTS ACANTHOS, A GATE LORD Ghost: That is a really big Vex THE GUARDIAN FIGHTS THEIR WAY TOWARD THE EXODUS BLACK Ghost: Guys, we're blocked! The Vex put up a barrier! Failsafe: I know how to disable that barrier! The big Vex. Smash it. THE GUARDIAN DESTROYS ACANTHOS, GATE LORD Ghost: The Gate Lord's down. Hold on, Cayde, we're on our way. Cayde-6: Uh, that's good to hear, 'cause the Fallen just found us. Failsafe: Activating defense shield. The Cayde-6 must stand back. Cayde-6: Hey, nice one, Failsafe!. The Fallen can't get to us now! That's- that's right though, they- they can't, right? … get to us? Exodus Black Cayde-6: Hey, you probably wanna hustle. I think they just said something about ripping my beautiful horn off my face? My beautiful, beautiful horn. Then again, my Eliksni is pretty rusty. Failsafe: Intruder alert! Ghost: Ugh! IT'S US! JALIKS, FALLEN CAPTAIN BRINGS IN REINFORCEMENTS, BUT THE GUARDIAN KILLS JALIKS Ghost: Hey! That Fallen dropped something! THE GUARDIAN PICKS UP JALIKS' SCORCH CANNON AND FIGHTS OFF THE REST OF THE FALLEN Failsafe: You have saved us! Updating my crew log. New captain registered. Welcome aboard, Captain! THE GUARDIAN WALKS IN. CAYDE'S GHOST PEEKS OUT FROM BEHIND COVER. Cayde-6: Hey-hey! Down, down, down… CAYDE STANDS UP, SURVEYING THE GUARDIAN WAVING THE VEX TELEPORTER Cayde-6: So it's true. The Light found its way back to you. Not that I'm jealous or nothin', but take it easy out there, will ya? You're making me look bad. THE GUARDIAN PASSES CAYDE-6 THE VEX TELEPORTER Ghost: What, may we ask, were you going to do with a Vex teleporter? Cayde-6: Get up close and personal with Ghaul. Put a bullet in his head. The maybe eat a sandwich. Gotta work out a few kinks first. Fun fact about Vex tech: not as intuitive as you would think. Ghost: Cayde, you can't do this alone. Cayde-6: The hell I can't. Aw! Ghost: sigh Even if you manage to kill Ghaul, when the Red Legion leave a system — defeat or victory — they leave nothing behind. Cayde-6: The Cabal are bad guys who do bad things. Yes. I get it. Ghost: I'm sorry, but I do not think you do. The Cabal *literally* leave nothing behind. They have a weapon that can destroy a star! And it is pointed directly at our sun. Cayde-6: Hey-hey-hey! Easy, easy, you're gonna blow a bulb. Ghost: Zavala has a plan. He needs you, Cayde. Cayde-6: Yes, well Zavala always says he has a plan, but sometimes he just — Wait… Zavala said he needs me? As in you heard those exact words coming out of Zavala's mouth? Ghost: Yes. We did. Cayde-6: Please tell me you recorded it! GHOST AND GUARDIAN EXCHANGE A BLANK LOOK Cayde-6: Well, did Ikora at least hear it? Ghost: Actually, Zavala lost her after the City fell. We don't know where she is. Cayde-6: Io. Io, it's where she'd go to look for answers. Hey, um… Thanks. I owe ya one. References Category:Destiny 2 Story Missions